1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and mobile equipment, such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a mobile telephone, and so on, in which a mobile memory is detachably installed. Especially, it relates to an installing-mechanism of a camera and other mobile equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a camera and mobile equipment, a card type memory, such as a Compact Flash (Registered Trademark) an SD (Secure Digital) card (Registered Trademark), and so on, can be installed into camera/mobile equipment. As the camera and mobile equipment is occasionally used outdoors, therefore a cover member is provided for protecting the memory card; especially, for protecting the memory card from dust. When the memory card is installed, the cover member is closed so as to cover the memory card.
In recent years, special cards with special functions, such as a scanner, wireless communication, or GPS (Global Positioning System), have been developed. The special card is constructed by attaching a special part with the special function to a card type member having a size that is the same as the size of the memory card.
When installing the special card, the cover member cannot be closed because the special part becomes an obstruction, so that dust attached to or collected on the installing portion and water can penetrate into the installing portion, resulting in damage to the camera and mobile equipment.